


Slower Kisses, Faster Heartbeats

by starsun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Fluff and Humor, Humor, It's been years and I still do not know how to tag, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsun/pseuds/starsun
Summary: He didn’t need to think about moments that had happened before as he forgot about his phone and the chat that they were having regarding him. He didn’t need to think about it as he leaned over to be closer to Jumin, taking his chin with his fingers and guiding him until their lips were so near they were almost touching. However, their breaths were mixing, and he couldn’t look away from gorgeous gray eyes with touches of silver.Or 5 times that Jumin and Hyun kissed and the one time it was completely different.





	Slower Kisses, Faster Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is real, I finally crawled out of the hole I was dying in to write! Although this is quite a special thing for a special person, I wrote this as a gift for my girlfriend for our anniversary, since she loves juzen. I owe the painful overcoming of my writer's block to my soulmate <3 I hope she enjoys this.

**1.**

 

**< 12:24 — ZEN, MC, Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, V >**

 

**V:** Congratulations on your latest play, Hyun.

**V:** I apologize for not being able to attend, I was occupied in the studio.

**V:** Regardless, I heard it was outstanding. ^^

 

**MC:** It was! Zen was amazing in the stage, I think I even heard some of the people in the audience crying!

 

**Jaehee Kang:** Count me as one, the play was perfect, mostly because of Zen’s portrayal. And it all comes down to his excellent acting! He could even make a bad play look amazing.

 

**Jumin Han:** I have to agree with that.

 

**V:** Haha, I will have to see it in one of the next performances, then.

 

**MC:** Yeah! We can all go! Anyway, I hope that it sells enough tickets that you guys present for a week more!

 

**ZEN:** You guys… Thank you for your compliments! Even though I already knew I was perfect. ;)

**ZEN:** I wish that it sells a lot too, my co-workers are hilarious, and the director is genuinely excited about the work. Plus… the pay isn’t bad ;;

**ZEN:** Imagine getting paid for being cute and handsome, though.

 

**Jumin Han:** You would be rich.

 

**ZEN:** !! JUMIN!

 

The effect of reading the last comment came in seconds, represented with the widening of his eyes as he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the gasp or exclamations that came after, he wasn’t sure what the difference was. It took him longer to notice that his hand was cold against his now burning cheeks and that his stomach was once again full of the butterflies that never seemed to leave him when he first fell in love.  

 

A chuckle echoed across the otherwise silent room, reminding Hyun of the presence of the businessman. Jumin was sitting on the other side of the leather couch, gazing down at the glowing device on his hand with a smirk, until he turned his gaze towards the embarrassed albino with the same expression on his _handsome_ face. “Is there something wrong, my love?”

 

Once upon a time Hyun would have hit him or screamed for reasons he no longer acknowledged, but time had passed since then. They had both grown as people and went from hating each other because of the different background they had to acknowledging that they had more in common they wanted to recognize. Zen needed something from Jumin that the businessman was always willing to give, motivation and support, and Jumin needed something from him that no matter what, Hyun would never stop giving, love and reassurance.

 

That was the past, with the exception of a few occasions — like when he was being teased too much — the actor couldn’t even list one reason that would get him to scream at his lover, much less hit him.

 

Besides, the present was better than the past. He didn’t need to think about moments that had happened before as he forgot about his phone and the chat that they were having regarding him. He didn’t need to think about it as he leaned over to be closer to Jumin, taking his chin with his fingers and guiding him until their lips were so near they were almost touching. However, their breaths were mixing, and he couldn’t look away from gorgeous gray eyes with touches of silver.

 

The placed his free hand on Jumin’s cheek and he felt his gaze soften as he looked at how his lover leaned against it, his expression the same as before, with the small difference being in his eyes, they were not as challenging. Yet, they were looking at Hyun with a stare that he had received before during their love-making or when he caught Jumin looking at him through the corner of his eyes as he talked about the several meaningless tasks he had done along the day. It made the butterflies on his stomach soar again.

 

He tried to muster a glare, but failed like he had before at feeling angry. “Wipe that smirk off your face, pretentious jerk.” He mumbled, the malice on his voice fake, as he closed the distance between the businessman and him for once.

 

In the end, not only Jumin was smiling in the kiss.

 

**2.**

 

“Thank you, mister. Keep the change, please!”

 

In normal situations, when Hyun was calm, he would have stayed back to say his farewells and walk away without a single worry in his shoulders. That was not the case in the current day, for he couldn’t afford to be late. At the moment, he ran across the airport, clutching his belongings for dear life as he rushed through the space, avoiding people as much as he could and muttering a quick apology to those he couldn’t. If he had been thinking, he would have thought about how any of the people around could damage his reputation for the way he was acting with them, but he hadn’t found it relevant. The actor only had one goal in mind.

 

The albino stopped in his tracks, his shoes releasing a sound resembling those of squeaky tires when he ceased his running at the arrival gate of the airport. Hyun was glad that he had a high stamina and the gym was his second home, he wasn’t even tired, and his panting came to an end soon.

 

The giant screen in front of the automatic doors stated that Jumin’s flight returning him to Korea from New York had already landed, but he couldn’t see said man anywhere. A quick glance at his phone told him that he had no calls missing, and the businessman would have rang his number if something happened or if he had come out of the gates before Zen was there to receive him.

 

As if to soothe his worries, the gates once again opened and out came a group of different people, but neither of them was the person that made his heart beat faster than a horse could gallop. The people that crossed gradually reunited with their loved ones, like their friends or family, or in the other case, dragged their suitcase across the floor in order to get to their connecting flight.

 

Hyun didn’t focus too much on the rest of the world, maintaining his gaze on the doors as they stayed open with more people coming out, until a mop of black hair he easily recognized made his way across, pulling his suitcase with him.

 

Distantly, he thought he had heard someone scream Jumin’s name but he was too busy to wonder the source of the voice, already running towards the beaming businessman. Hyun draped his arms around him when their bodies collided, and with them having this close contact, he could feel how Jumin’s shoulders shook as he laughed, plus knew that the man was going to hug him back before he even did it.

 

The words that Jumin pronounced next were meant only for him, noticeable by the whisper. “Missed me that much you had to scream?” Ah. So that was him.

 

“You already know the answer to that, babe.” He had to pull away from his embrace in order to stare at gray eyes, and he relished when he saw that the man’s grin was so large it look like his cheeks would have a strain later. Then again, that pain was not unfamiliar to either of them.

 

Although, Jumin’s expression change suddenly and Zen found himself mirroring it with the same frown until the guy opened his mouth. “What are those?” It took Hyun a minute to understand that he was talking about the square, red box he held in one of his free hands.

 

“These? Apparently a fan sent a bunch of boxes to the whole cast. I grabbed one, I think these are chocolates.” The scowl was still on his lover’s face, and Hyun rolled his eyes and laughed as he pecked the man’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it was just a nice gesture, besides, I was hoping to enjoy them with you. And not anybody else.”

 

The smile gradually returned to Jumin’s face, and they left the airport holding hands.

 

* * *

 

 

“Peculiar. I didn’t know they could have words in them.” Was the first thing he heard his lover mumble as he removed the lid from the box, revealing heart-shaped chocolates with, indeed, different words in them.

 

Hyun picked one up, chuckling at the ‘I love you’ presented with a heart and the letter u instead of the whole message. “They’re pretty cute. And practical.” He turned the chocolate around so the message was towards Jumin, who smiled. “They convey messages easily, right?”

 

The only reply that he got from the businessman was a small smile, and that was alright. At this point in their relationship, Jumin didn’t have to say it for Hyun to know that he was loved as well. It showed plenty of other things, like the plate of warm and fluffy pancakes that always waited for him in the kitchen, along with a cup of coffee made just how he liked it. Or him attending every one of his plays even if it meant canceling important meetings. Even with the constant pampering that annoyed Hyun to no end.

 

“It is certainly a new and sweet use for the chocolate.” Jumin’s voice is low as he picks up a different piece, and Hyun knew that the amount of time his lover waited before biting was to make sure that he had read the word engraved.

 

_Soulmate,_ that’s the cue for his heart to start racing as always.

 

Zen ignores the way his cheeks heat up and refuses to acknowledge that it’s becoming something common as his gaze lowers towards the box of chocolates, both in order to look for another interesting message and to avoid Jumin’s stare.

 

A particular candy catches the albino’s attention, and a smirk presents on his face as he takes the half-white half-dark heart from the package. He makes sure Jumin is reading then places the chocolate on his tongue, his eyes now narrowed in a challenge.

 

He almost laughs when he witnesses the moment that Mr. Trust fund kid connects the dots, his eyebrows moving to their standard position instead of being furrowed in confusion. “Kiss you, huh?” The actor could picture the smirk on Jumin’s face based on his tone alone. Yet he got to see it up close when Jumin scooted closer to him taking Zen’s chin with his slender fingers, hot breath hitting his face as he whispered. “With pleasure.”

 

Hyun can’t recall which one of the two leaned in first after that, but he remembers tongues clashing against each other, and the chocolate melting in between. It was a very sweet kiss.

 

**3.**

 

At the moment, Hyun was enthusiastic. It showed clear as water in his behavior, from how he had tied his own apron behind his back and made sure he looked great in it — he always did, and was confident on it, but confirming it was important — and then fixed Jumin’s apron before the small smile he had converted into a big grin. Even the most oblivious person in the world could tell that the albino was eager.

Zen felt that the RFA had, quite obviously, made the right choice when they asked Jumin and him to record themselves as they baked something together in order to make publicity for the organization. Had he been any other person, he would have been offended as to how the association intended to use him and his boyfriend to attract people, however, he understood. People would be pulled in towards him because of his striking looks even if he stayed immobile the whole time.

 

Jumin and him both knew how to act in front of a camera and talk towards a public that could interact or who could not. But V had recommended them to act as natural as possible, since this was neither a play nor a business report to associates, so the couple did not have to put the professional side of themselves in display. Hyun was glad for it, he would never admit it to anyone, even more so Jumin, but he loved the proximity his boyfriend maintained. Regardless, the activity would be a piece of cake.

 

With that thought in mind, he took the opportunity of his boyfriend being distracted by the ingredients and their location to peck his cheek, and watched with delight as Jumin paused his activity to turn and look at him, and was that a light blush over his face? The actor’s cheeks would hurt like hell later if he continued to smile like that, but he reasoned the pain was worth it.

 

As soon as the businessman had finished organizing everything as he had pleased, he reached towards the camera and turned it on, or so did Hyun think had happened since now a red light was on. He did not understand not knew anything about the professional model and tripod that V had lent them because he had remembered that Jumin couldn’t even take pictures properly, and Zen’s phone had no space and therefore, the only option was for V to bring them his belongings… And then teach them both how to use it, but that's besides the point.

 

A small brush of skin against the back of his hand caused him to come back from dreamland, and Zen observed his boyfriend, pretending that his cheeks were not burning as his hand was raised and soft lips pressed against the back of it. As he turned towards the recording device with a smile typical of a fool in love, he hoped that his blush wasn’t as noticeable in the footage. “Hi everyone! With you here is Zen, your favorite person in the whole world, and Jumin Han, and we’re in Jumin’s enormous kitchen today to bake cookies!”  

 

“I hope we both know what we’re doing.” Commented the businessman as he gestured towards all the materials and ingredients placed before them. The materials were, for example, the mixer, the electrical mixer, the flour, sugar, eggs, chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon and a weird utensil that looked like it belonged in an art classroom, but Hyun was sure they could figure out what that was for, or at the very least  Jumin would since he had been the one to read the recipe.

 

The actor grabbed one of the mixers and swung it around, gesturing towards his boyfriend. “It’ll be fine, it’s just baking!” Of course, it was the first time they both were doing it but he was sure they could pull off such amazing cookies, that even Yoosung, who had more culinary knowledge than both of them, and Jaehee, who baked amazing sweets, would adore. He set the mixer down and turned to look at Jumin as he crossed his arms. “What could go wrong?”

 

* * *

 

 

The answer to the questions Hyun had asked at the beginning of everything were quite simple. Nothing was fine, and everything could be wrong.

 

He didn’t know when it started, perhaps it was when both of them kept not so discreetly taking amounts of the mass to taste it, or before that when Jumin opened the flour bag too hard and a good amount rushed up towards his face and hair or perhaps later when the albino made the mistake of dropping a spoon on the chocolate syrup from too high, making it splash his face and outfit.

 

The floor and most of the counters were just as trashed as they were, the only comfort  that both of them got from the whole event was that the cookies they had managed to make — there was not enough batter for a whole batch— were not burned. However, they were a little sandy in texture and taste, probably because they forgot about making sure that the sugar mixed well.

 

Oh well, they needed more practice. For now, their first attempt laid inside a plastic bag with a gorgeous red ribbon tying it.

 

The small sigh he released contrasted greatly with the grin on his face as he turned to watch his boyfriend, who was leaning against the counter, staining his clothes white even further. “You know…” This made said man direct his attention from the floor to him, his eyebrows raising in a silent question. “This was a disaster, but at least we had fun together… Can’t say that will be the same now that we have to clean up this whole mess.”

 

Jumin nodded at him, and Hyun did not fail to notice how silver eyes were going over his body before the man opened his mouth to speak his mind. “And ourselves. However, I think we can make that more interesting.” In a few seconds, the businessman had moved from his spot steps away to placing both hands next to the albino’s arms, blocking any way out… not that Hyun really wanted to leave anyway.

 

The actor quirked an eyebrow and smirked slightly, before he switched his expression to one of confusion, putting his acting skills into use. “I don’t know what you mean, how a boring business man like you make cleaning fun?”

 

He loved making Jumin Han smile and laugh, so therefore, he loved the chuckle that was coerced from his lover thanks to his words. Yet he regretted turning his head to the side in order to try and hide his smile so that his “cover” wasn’t blown. He heard Jumin hum and a moment later mumble something along the lines of “perhaps then I should show you” before the man took the opening given and placed his hand over his neck, taking some of the chocolate smeared there before licking his fingers clean.

 

Jesus Christ. _Fuck_. That was hot.

 

Zen was openly staring by the time that Jumin popped the last finger of his mouth, and the smirk on his pretentious, handsome face could not be bigger when he leaned closer, until their noses were almost touching, and whispered. “I bet I could take a more direct approach in cleaning all that chocolate.”

 

He took a second to wonder the meaning of the phrase before he laughed and placed his hands in the back of Jumin’s neck, pulling until their lips met. And his lover did not waste any time in corresponding their kisses, even biting Hyun’s lower lip to get a tiny moan out of him as he raised his legs and wrapped them around the businessman’s waist.

 

The counter was dirty, but so were they, so it didn’t matter. Zen was just glad no chocolate got into his hair.

 

Later on, after pulling away from a kiss that made him breathless, he noticed something crucial: the red light in the camera was still on.

 

**< 21:35 — Jumin Han, Yoosung > **

**Yoosung:** Hey Jumin! Did you guys finish the video advertisement for the RFA thing?

**Yoosung:** I’m supposed to help V and Jaehee add it to another thing

**Yoosung:** since they don’t understand how the program works

**Yoosung:** and Seven is being mean.

 

**Jumin Han:** I’m afraid I can not send you the footage.

 

**Yoosung:** … Why?

**Yoosung:** Did something happen to it?

**Yoosung:** Have you guys not done it yet?

 

**Jumin Han:** We did it. Multiple times.

 

**Yoosung:** I don’t understand ;;

 

**Jumin Han:** Tell Jihyun that the footage is private now, and that we apologize, he will understand.

 

**Yoosung:** Okay!

 

**< 22:03 — V, Jumin Han > **

**V:** Keep the camera and the memory card. Forever. I’ll buy a new one.

 

**4.**

 

In the beginning, Zen only wanted to clean the mess of a broken pot that Elizabeth had caused while running across their dinner table. Even if she was a princess, as his lover said, she was still mischievous, and a hair tie stealing cat.

 

He had connected his phone to a speaker in order to have some music and not be bored and silent as he cleaned, he had not expected that he would end up moving his hips along the beat, swishing the broom with him like a swing and singing the lyrics of the songs he recognized.

 

Cleaning was long done by the time that he was moving around the space, using the broom as either a microphone, a prop, etcetera and it was pretty much  forgotten from his mind when he noticed a particular man standing in the entrance to the room, a hand placed against the entrance for support and a stack of papers grasped tightly with the other one.

 

Jumin had come home earlier than he had expected.

 

His dancing stopped right away, and he knew he was blushing because his cheeks were even hotter due to the work out, and now, the embarrassment. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough to watch you dance a few… or more than a few songs.” A smirk was ever so present in his lover’s face, accompanying perfectly the smug expression he had, and Hyun really wanted to make that attitude go away, even if Jumin looked very handsome when he got cocky.

 

“Is that so? So you were probably standing there in awe the whole time for you to not join me, love.“ Hyun placed the broom against the wall next to him, it’s purpose fulfilled for the day as he took slow steps towards his boyfriend. “Or were you perhaps jealous of how good I can perform, while you can’t do it this good?” The words rolled of his tongue with ease, regardless of whether he was still horrified by how his lover had found him, once upon a time having false confidence had been a skill he perfected due to a need for it. However in the present, his confidence was real, and it was truly thanks to the support of the person now in front of him.

 

Jumin had the most stupid looking smile on his face now, and the albino almost stumbled to a halt just to stare at that expression on the usually stoic faced man, instead of that he kept approaching the businessman until he was right in front of him and lifted his chin in an attempt to look smug.  “Don’t worry love, and come on, it’ll be fun teaching you how to dance.” Now the performer looked directly at Jumin’s eyes and with a quirk of an eyebrow and a smile on his face, he extended his hand towards his partner. “Give me your hand, I’ll guide you.”

 

And as Jumin did like he asked and then placed a hand over his waist, Zen was made aware of how hyper aware he was of his body, and how wherever the CEO was touching he could feel his skin tingling. God be damned, he was such a teenage girl but at least now he understood why they were always the ones craziest about him, if he felt like he could die from a heart attack by his boyfriend pulling him closer and practically waltzing them to the middle of the room with ease — and he was sure the raven haired had mocked him, but he wasn’t paying enough attention to words, just feelings, to know how — how could any of his fans survive whenever he made a simple action like send a kiss to the audience?

 

With him being lost in dreamland, the albino hadn’t noticed how his feet weren’t moving correctly and he stumbled forward. He wasn’t worried, nor panicking even for a single second, because the arms surrounding him did so tighter, and he simply straightened his balance before placing his hands back in Jumin’s shoulder and gripping his hand. The mental fuzziness was still there, but he could focus on his lover’s laugh perfectly. “Careful. I thought you said you were good at this? Better than me?”

 

Hyun rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to give Jumin a light smack behind his head, he could win other battles, he could destroy the CEO-in-line at something like breakdancing and then he would be the smug one. “Just teach me how to waltz and salsa and whatever stuck up way of dancing you know, babe.”

 

“Of course, my darling.” The use of the nickname leaves him with a dry mouth and a massive fluttering of his stomach as they slow dance to songs that are way too fast for that, but neither of them care, wrapped in their little world as they are. In fact, Hyun almost doesn’t notice Jumin is saying something if it weren’t for the fact that he can see his lips moving, and he’s not deaf, he can hear the man muttering, an attempt to not break the moment but still say what he meant. “You know, I can see it in your eyes, in your smile, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.”  


It felt as if the air had just been sucked out of his lungs, making him unable to speak, his tongue getting tangled in his mouth as well. He knew he was bright red because even without touching his face he could feel the warmth coming from it, like a furnace. This was one of the sweetest things that Jumin had ever said to him, and however… he was sure he had heard it before. But where?

 

Wait a second.

 

“Did you just quote that american— Hello?”

 

“Did I? Well, love, just enjoy the moment.”  


He couldn’t believe this man. “I am, now sing it, I adore your singing voice.”

 

In the end, he doesn’t really let Jumin finish singing before he’s pressing his lips against the other’s and then pushing him towards their shared room.

 

**5.**

 

Rapid footsteps echoed along the place where the dressing rooms of the cast members were placed. If someone went to look for the source, they would discover it was a certain albino, running towards his own dressing room with a blinding smile on his face.

 

Zen was ecstatic, he and the rest of the crew had just wrapped the last performance of the play, and the ovation of applause that was granted for them had been fantastic. It was then as clear as they that the audience had enjoyed, perhaps even loved the work that they had put months of their lives in and Hyun was sure that everyone who had participated in the project, even minimally, had felt a huge weight being lifted from their shoulders.

 

That, and when the curtains closed in front of them, he was approached by the director who was with Sang-hoon Chang, a quite famous movie director and apparently an old acquaintance of the director. And the celebrity wanted him as part of the cast for his next movie. Honestly, he had not believed anything the man was saying at the start, otherwise he would have freaked out at the spot, instead, he asked so many times if the thing was for real that he had Chang’s reply to the question stuck in his memory.

 

Thinking about the moment just made him delighted and if anyone else looked at him they would probably notice the tiny spring in his step as he rushed towards his dressing room, where Jumin was, he couldn’t wait to tell him. And then change out of his costume, which was comfortable but… he preferred his jeans and tee.

 

The albino barged into his dressing room so fast that he could have broken the door if there had been more pressure put in it, and almost the moment he entered he took a step back, surprised by what he was seeing.

 

Jumin was there, grinning just like he was a moment ago, but to his side were a bunch of boxes and things all in really nice wrapping paper, surrounded by way too many roses. And on his other side were the rest of the RFA, all smiling as well. Hyun was weirded out, and he must have showed it, for the businessman took a few steps towards him and placed his hands over his shoulders. “I know you don’t like being showered in gifts, but we just had to do this for you, my love. You deserved it after such a big success and also, your birthday is next week.”

 

After a moment of silence, the smile returned to the actor’s face as he laughed. He pulled Jumin’s hands off of him and grasped them in his instead, only so he could turn to properly look and address the rest of his friends in here. “That’s so sweet of you guys, but you didn’t have to do it. We could have celebrated with a small gathering or party and it would have been okay.”

 

Jaehee slowly shook his head, her long hair swaying with her movements, and rolled her eyes, but Hyun knew she didn’t mean anything malicious because of the smile she had. “We wanted to. Now open them up, starting with mine.” He couldn’t even open his mouth to shoot a weak protest when a box was shoved into his arms and he was pushed into his chair.

 

* * *

 

The RFA had given him a variety of presents, ranging from handmade chocolates to the weird as hell robot cat that Luciel had given him, which talked and apparently had been able to breath fire before. However, he didn’t trust Seven that much so he made a mental note to write down the firefighters number as one of his emergency contacts, just in case.

 

He was handed the last present, from his boyfriend and practically destroyed the wrapping paper in his haste to see what it was. Now in his hands sat a black and heavy photo album, and as soon as he opened it, he was greeted by a photo of a baby with white hair and… It was him, as a baby.

 

Hyun turned to his lover with an eyebrow raised, he didn’t need to say anything for Jumin to understand he was questioning the photo’s origin. “I’ll tell you how I managed to get your family to give it to me after you finish seeing everything.”

 

The albino is not very satisfied with the reply, but he keeps turning the pages of the album as he was told to do, and smiles at every good childhood picture he has, all surrounded by tiny comments made by his lover and some by his friends, recognizable because of their handwriting and the use of different colors of ink for each person. Then there’s a gap to his adulthood that he tries hard not to think about, full of photos taken by his friends from when they were together, from his plays, pictures _he_ took when Jumin and him went out together, all surrounded by colorful ink and it makes his chest feel warm.

 

In his opinion, he reaches the end of the images in the album too fast, the most recent picture being one that Jihyun had definitely taken, because the quality of this one is way too good for anyone else to have done it, not even himself. Specially not himself, because the photo was taken the last time the RFA all had dinner together in a restaurant that Jihyun had treated them to in order to celebrate the birthday of the youngest member of the organization. Jumin and Hyun were sitting next to each other at the time, and in the picture Zen had an arm wrapped around the businessman’s shoulder, while he had one wrapped around his waist. The albino looked like he was laughing, he had his head tilted upwards, an open mouth smile on his face, he was blushing and his eyes were closed. Jumin was leaning against him and kissing his cheek and both of them were holding in their free hands either a beer or a glass of wine. Unlike the rest of the pages, this picture had no comments surrounding it, just one, written in his lover’s handwriting and it read “Forever Yours.”

 

He would have turned to Jumin and kissed him right there and then, until neither had even the smallest amount of oxygen on them and until their friends were probably coughing too loud to get their attention, if and only if he had not noticed that what he thought were a lot of pages left for pictures they would take in the future was actually a bunch of pages glued together and in the middle of it they were cut to form a big square, which contained what looked like a white box with the message **‘I can’t imagine my life without you on it’** written on big bold black letters.

 

The albino didn’t question it, because he knew what the answer of the Trust fund Kid standing next to him would be, so he pulled the edges of the box apart in order to open it and found another square, this time only a bit smaller. It said **‘You’re the one I had been waiting for my whole life.’**

 

Hyun pulled the lid of that one too; **‘Even when I did not know it’.** As well as of the next one. **‘Having you by my side is what completes me’.** And the one after that. **‘You and I are truly meant to be together’.** The following lid is almost covered in black by how the text needed to be arranged. **‘And I want to be with you forever’.** In the last lid, the size of a square that could perhaps fit in his hand, there is a message that makes the actor smile and turn his attention to Jumin in order to grip and squeeze his hand instead of revealing what is inside of the mystery box for a moment; it read **‘So let’s spend the rest of our lives together’.**

 

He gets the final cover out of the way and an extremely loud gasp is forced past his lips and his eyes widen so much he’s one step away from becoming a cartoon character.

 

Hyun has seen this kind of box so many times in movies, used in advertisements and as a prop for plays he has acted in, he knew what it was, knew what was inside the white velvet box that, in his hesitation, was taken of its spot in the album. He followed the box with his gaze, and his eyes widened once again with genuine surprise at seeing his lover, seeing Jumin dropped on a knee and the tiny box now opened to reveal the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.

 

“Hyun,” The calling of his name propped him to move his gaze from the box towards the man, and he couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile directed at him. Jumin, now sure that he had his full attention, kept on talking. “When I was young, I believed that love was not real, that it could not possibly exist because of my surroundings, and all people wanted me for was because of my status and my money. This was proven right by most of the people I knew, however, that all changed when I met you, Hyun. You were different, I was fascinated by your different points of view about life, even though I constantly challenged you about them and yet, before I knew I was fond of seeing only your username in the chatroom and of reading whatever good news had occurred during your day. You told me you were in love with me too one day, and that marked the beginning of paradise for me. However, I’d like for that paradise to be officially upgraded to heaven, now. Hyun Ryu… will you marry me?”

 

The albino can say with honesty that he almost panics at how he does not hesitate before saying “Oh gods, yes.” And that’s when he realizes that his voice came out all cracked, and there are tears of happiness running down his face, because as he jumps in his lover’s arms and wraps him in the tightest hug, Hyun can’t imagine being sad at all.  

 

* * *

 

“I wonder how your family is going to react when you tell them that you proposed to Zen while he was dressed like the Mad Hatter.”

 

Oh, right. The albino had been so busy between staring at Jumin and giving him small pecks to staring at the engagement ring — a beautiful silver band with three small diamonds encrusted inside, the one in the middle being the biggest— placed in his ring finger that he had forgotten he needed to change before heading out with his friends.  “All right, I appreciate you all being part of this moment, and for giving me the gifts, but I need to get out of these clothes, so leave.” After that, his friends started scattering out of the room once they had both hugged him and Jumin, an _engaged_ couple, and gave them congratulations again, as if the screaming of victory from before wasn’t enough.

 

At least all of them left, except for a certain redhead that was smirking at them as he leaned against the door.  “Just make sure you don’t record your alone time now.”

 

“How the— LUCIEL!”

 

Hyun could hear the hacker’s booming laughter even after he ran from the room and closed the door behind him. Shaking his head, the actor turned to look at his boy-fiancé, who was still looking at him like the albino had just given him the world and grinning so hard it looked like it hurt. it made his heart skip several beats just from looking at him. And as he went in for a kiss, Hyun couldn’t think he could be happier.

 

**+1**

 

Everything was right that day, the birds chirped delightful memories, the wind blew in a gentle breeze that kept everyone fresh as the sun shone high above them, also making the shadows projected by the few trees surrounding them dance around like ballerinas.

 

And yet Hyun could not focus at all on his surroundings, finding the view in front of him far more beautiful than anything, perhaps even more than himself. _Who_ he was seeing was the cause of all this different sensations occurring in his body that he had been sure were impossible to feel at the same time, like breathlessness, lightness in his limbs even if his skin was tingling and he had an immense urge to cry after hearing his lover’s vows, regardless if there was a big grin on his face or not.

 

Jumin looked ethereal, clad in a pristine white jacket over a grey vest and a black shirt with matching tie, it was so different from the dark suits that he usually wore, destined specifically for this day just like Hyun’s own black suit was. He had even gotten a matching black ribbon to tie his hair up with, and both of them had the same rose boutonniere.

 

An expectant look from the raven and the clearing of throat coming from the man officiating their union makes the actor remember he’s supposed to recite his vows and give his lover the silver band that matches the one Hyun has on his finger. He shoots Jumin an apologetic look as he takes the ring offered to him by Yoosung, and finally takes the CEO’s pale hand, slowly slipping the band in his finger as he talks.

 

“Jumin Han, when I met you, I never imagined that some years later I would find myself here, standing in front of our closest friends and family as we move forward on the future of our relationship. You were a huge prick at first, and I dreaded spending time with whom I perceived to be a trust fund kid who had always been given everything and therefore felt better than anyone else. Of course I realized I was wrong, although I wished it hadn’t taken me that much time to do so like how it took you ages to figure out what donuts were. And even more time to try one.”

 

At that he hears the collective laughter from their guests, but Hyun only cares about the chuckle from the guy in front. He has long since slipped the ring in Jumin’s finger but neither pull their hands away from the other.  

 

“After my realization, it only took me so long before I ended up falling, and _hard_ , for the man who would do anything to help the people he cared about, who has a very particular, very bad and yet adorable sense of humor, who’s love is genuine, fierce and heartwarming and that runs deeply regardless of whether you know the correct way to express it or not, and the man who completed me in a way that I didn’t understand I needed and that I cannot explain so easily. You gave me true confidence in myself, a real sense of belonging to a place, and even if we sometimes had and have our problems, all those things you have given me or those attitudes you helped me nurture never faded. Your love taught me to find what I spent so long searching within myself.”

 

Jumin’s cheeks were slightly wet with stray tears, and the albino took a second from his speech to lean over and kiss the ones the few that fell from the CEO’s eyes, wiping the rest with his hand before quickly holding his soon-to-be-husband’s hand.

 

“Your presence in my life brought chaotic changes, but I wouldn’t have it done any other way, I’m happy with the way my life has gone haywire, I adore every second of it. And I wouldn’t change it for anything, I wouldn’t change you for anything. So today, I promise, officially and under the eyes of all these people, to always choose you, choose our life together every morning until the end of our days. And to never let my love for you stop growing in this life and in the next, my darling.”

 

Once it was clear that Hyun was done speaking his mind, the public servant cleared his throat once again, and he thought he had seen the man wipe tears from his cheeks from the corner of his eyes. Neither Hyun nor Jumin waited a single second after they were pronounced husbands to lean in and press their lips against each other and the actor had to smile when it clicked that it was their first kiss as newlyweds.

 

Their guests were clapping and cheering when they pulled away from their shared kiss to walk down the aisle, hand in hand as they smiled at each other and Seven, always the dramatic one, threw rose petals over them. He would have to thank the guy for all his antics later, now his focus was only on the love of his life.

 

And as they spent the night dancing away, Zen could only think that he had been proven so wrong. This moment made him way happier.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So if Hyun's behavior was odd it's because I kind of (totally) based his feelings on my own, heh. Thank you so much for reading! A companion art piece was made to this fic by the talented iragevene in tumblr. You can find it here: https://irageneveart.tumblr.com/post/184207629078/a-juzen-wedding-photo-requested-by-someone-who


End file.
